A Changing Factor
by Hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: One day while watching anime, a young teen clicks on the X of a popup to only be told she's getting Units of several different animes. Join her as she along with her units, struggle through the everyday life of an american teenager, falling in love, and fighting to save the universe. Of course with a family this big they can all get along, right?
1. Meeting America

**HETAILA!^^^^^^^^^^^ Hey. Hiddenshadowsoul here. Thanks for reading~ Ignore the fan l that is the awesome me. Cheers! ~_I do not own Hetalia or the Unit prompt. Or any of the manuals __or animes mentioned. __Or recognizable merchandise.__ You know who you are~ Du Du Da_**

* * *

_**~Annalise's Pov~**_

"This isn't so bad. Is it?" I looked down at Ivy as she gave a low mew. It was official. I was the worst, most boring teenager in the history of teenagers. It was a Friday night, and I was at home talking to a cat, while the rest of my friends were out partying. Getting up, I sighed as I walked up the stairs heading to my room, while my cat lounged at the bottom squirming around on her back. Reaching my room, I slammed the door behind me, throwing myself on the bed. Dragging my laptop to me, I typed in my favorite anime site before settling down to watch Attack On Titan. Ten minutes into my show, a pop up ad appeared in bright flashing neon colors. Ignoring the words, I clicked the X, before the screen changed. Now there were the words appearing on the screen. As I read them, an unsettled feeling in my stomach grew.

_** Congratulations! You have been selected to receive the trial run of units made and supported by the Anime Obsessor Corp. The following animes/mangas are the units you will be eligible to receive:**_

_**Hetalia**__**~4**_

_**Black Butler**__**~4**_

_**Attack On Titan**__**~5**_

_**Death Note**__**~2**_

_**Ouran High School Host Club**__**~2**_

_**Thank you for your support and contribution to the world of anime and manga. Your first set of units will arrive in a month, each arriving in two or three days between them. Enjoy!~Anime Obsessor Corp.**_

I silently sat there, digesting the words. Units. Arriving. Anime. I suddenly sat up. Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't one to spread my love for anime, and my obsession with some of the shows. In fact, no one but my two former best friends knew I was even interested in anime, let alone loved it! Hell, my parents didn't even know! How was I suppose to tell them, let alone explain this, when these, units come to the door! Quickly, I typed in the name of the sponsor, hoping to cancel the order when my computer crashed. With that, I fell backwards, groaning as I did so. I was so screwed.

* * *

The next day I woke up, the unit thing still on my mind. While the rational side of me said to tell my parents to get it over with, the fangirl part mentally squealed when she realized what the units were. After my computer crashed, I went on the main one, and discovered that units were basically the anime characters come to life, only they can be controlled somewhat. And that I can't cancel my order. I dragged myself downstairs and looked at my mom, who was busy cleaning the kitchen. She looked up as she saw me coming and smiled.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I nodded before walking closer.

"Hey Mama, is Dad up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to speak to you guys."

An hour later I nervously looked at my parents while they digested what I told them.

"Mom, Dad?" They looked at each other as I shifted impatiently on the bed.

"I don't know. This anime, is it really appropriate? I'll have to look at it before you can watch it again." I groaned mentally.

"Mom, this isn't the point. Right now, about fifty anime characters are being shipped out to us." My dad looked rather angry.

"Are you positive this isn't a joke?" I nodded.

"I contacted the company, and they said that they were being shipped out to us, whether we liked it or not." My dad's face started to turn red, and I took it as my que to continue.

"But they also said that they would pay us to do this, as well as give us a brand new house to accommodate all the units. Also, the units are capable to get jobs and help around the house."

"I don't know. This seems ridicules. I don't think this is a good idea." My mom nodded to my dad's words.

"I agree. We'll call and cancel this. I also want you to bring me your laptop so I can look at it. I need to see what you been watching."

Later that afternoon, I was lying low in the dining room when I noticed a man dragging a six-foot crate to my front steps. Before he could ring the bell, I slipped outside.

"Are you Annalise?" I nodded as the man held a clipboard out to me.

"Sign here please." I quickly signed, and let the man wheel the box into the house. He then turned and handed a packet of papers to me.

"This is the information about the pay you and your family will receive along with information about the new house. Another unit will arrive in about one to two business days." As he turned to leave, I cleared my throat.

"I thought it was two to three days, and how many units will I get?" The man turned.

"Kid, I don't know. I assume because they want you to receive the units quicker? And last I heard it was seventeen."

Walking inside, I bumped into my sister Elizabeth as she stood observing the box, her Nook in one hand and sword in the other.

"What's that?" She tilted her head, her glasses sliding up.

"That is a box."

"Yeah, I get that. What's in the box?"

"A unit." Elizabeth stared at the box a while longer, her short black hair falling into her face slowly.

"Ok." With that, she headed upstairs. Tossing my black hair back, I examined the box, grabbing the piece of paper tapped to it.

** Congratulations! You have received the Hetalia Unit Alfred F. Jones! To wake him carefully and safely, we have listed the following methods:**

**~Play the American National Anthem. He then will start singing along. Loudly. Horribly. Sadly it will last till the song is over. Cover your ears.**

**~Put on a superhero show. Batman or Superman is preferred. Your unit will burst out of the box to run and watch. Be careful. He is known to strike a pose whenever the hero does. Save your valuables!**

**~Speak with a British accent. It depends on what you say that will decide if he's happy to get up or pissed at you for waking him up.**

**~Put hamburgers in front of the box and hide behind a wall. No one gets between America and his bu****r****gers.**

** We at Anime Obsessor Corp hope you enjoy your America Unit!**

I slapped a hand against my face. Why couldn't I have gotten a normal one? I lifted my head up and yelled.

"Lizzy! Get down here!" As she made her way downstairs, I slumped against the wall.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to play **Batman: The Brave And The Bold** on your Nook, and place it on the table."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

As Batman started to place, I grabbed my sister just as the box broke and a wheat-haired man rushed to watch.

"Awesome, Batman!" As I started to make my way towards him, my sister grabbed my hand.

"Who is that Sissy?" I grinned.

"The United States of America." Thankfully, Lizzy had left the episode at the end, so we only had to wait five minutes till it was over.

"Dude, that was epic!" He then turned and saw us standing there.

"Hey, you must be Annalise, my owner. I'm Alfred F. Jones, aka America." I swallowed before answering.

"Hi. Um, what do you mean by owner?" The unit grinned.

"It's another word for saying guardian I guess. Me and the other units that join will be your responsibility. So basically you look after us, we look after you. K?" I nodded. "Pardon me for asking but, you don't act like America."

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's because I'm me. Each unit is different, except for the owners who want strictly anime same units. You don't want me like that do you?" I shook my head, not liking the way he said it.

"Oh no, it's fine. I was just wondering. Anyways, so, you hungry?"

I was curled up in a chair down in the basement watching Lizzy and Alfred battle each other in **Mario Kart**. The man had gone crazy, insisting that he be allowed to play, claiming he was unbeatable. Lizzy who held the record for being the best player, took that as a personal challenge. I smiled softly, glad that I was doing something than watching T.V. Then the door leading downstairs opened and my mom started to walk down.

"Hey guys, what do you want for-" She stopped talking as she realized that there was a third person in the room.

"Anna, Lizzy, who is that?" All three of us looked at each other and then both America and Lizzy pointed at me. Getting up, I walked over to my mom who was frozen at the foot of the stairs.

"Uh, Mom, this is Alfred F. Jones. He is one of the units."

My mom, dad and I sat in their room while my mom and dad went over the papers and talked quietly. I was slightly nervous as I had grown found of Alfred and was looking forward to seeing the other units, now that I have met one. My nerves spiked when my mom and dad stopped talking and looked at me.

"Ok, so here's what we're going to do. Because this is a contract, and because you have accepted the unit, we can't break it. So we will let you keep them, due to that we will be accepting a bigger house, the pay, they will be helping around the house and getting jobs, and that they will be your responsibility. Also you will not allow your grades to slip and keep an honor roll average. Understood?" I nodded and moved to hug them.

"Thank you! Thank you!" My dad nodded.

"This is your responsibility and we are placing our trust in you. There will be consequences should anything go wrong. Ok?" I nodded, too happy to speak. Things were starting to look up for the boring teen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. I enjoy hearing what you think. Thanks~HSS^^**


	2. England And A Trip To The Mall

**Thanks for reading. As always I don't own any recognizable things you see. There's too big off a list. ~HSS^^**

* * *

_**~Annalise's Pov~**_

It had been less than a day since America had joined our family and already it was hard to imagine life without him. It didn't take mom a long time to warm up to him as he complimented her food, and my dad liked him as they bonded over football and grills. It didn't hurt that he came with five sets of different clothing, his own toiletries and an unlimited McDonald's gift card. We had put him in the guest room temporarily and started on the moving plans as I informed my parents that the units were expected to arrive much quicker than expected. Right now I was packing up my room, which was quite easy seeing as we had just moved into the house.

"Hey Sissy, need any help?" I turned around to see Alfred grinning at me as he held a burger in one hand.

"Sure. Could you pick up some of the boxes and bring them downstairs please?" After less than twenty-four hours America had picked up on my sister calling me Sissy, and I had got into the habit of calling him Alfred. As he picked up a box the doorbell rang, and Alfred dropped the box quickly.

"I'm the hero, I'll get it!" He then ran out of the room and I followed, a bit slower. I saw that he had let in the delivery man from the day before and was talking excitedly with him.

"Are we getting a new unit?" The man nodded.

"Yup. Have a nice day." He then turned and left, waving as he went. I walked up to the box, reading the paper tapped to the front.

**Congratulations! You have received the Hetalia Unit Arthur Kirkland! To wake him up safely we have listed the following methods:**

**~Play American music and he will shout to America to turn off the god-awful noise down.**

**~Pour a bottle of whiskey in front of the box and step back. He will apologize for scaring you as he tries to find more whiskey.**

**~Talk in a French accent and run away quickly. Only come back if you're completely positive he's calm**

** We at Anime Obsessor Corp hope you enjoy your England Unit!**

I glanced at the paper and then back at the box. Sighing I brought out my phone and played Miley Cyrus. Sure enough, there was muffled yelling. I then backed away, shoving Alfred in front of me.

"Open the box Alfred." He shook his head.

"Nope. Not messing with Iggy when he's like that."

"Open the box."

"No."

"Open it."

"No."

"Open!"

"No!" We continued to argue when we heard a voice.

"Is this a bad timing?" We turned and saw that England had somehow gotten out of the box and was brushing invisible dust off his suit.

"Hello. You must be our owner, Annalise. I am Arthur Kirkland, the England Unit. It is a pleasure to meet you." I grinned. Finally, a normal one. Sorta.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you too. I'm sure you know Alfred." The two units nodded to each other.

"So, Miss Annalise, I hope your house is not always messy like this." I blushed in embarrassment. It was rather messy. Boxes were everywhere and books were piled on every available surface.

"No. Just in the process of moving." England's eyes lit up.

"Speaking of moving, I was sent with Alfred's papers, along with mine. It lists our age, medical conditions, schooling, and more. We also have driver's license and papers that will allow us to get jobs." I grinned.

"That's great!"

During the evening, I sat on the sofa, watching my family interact. My sister and Alfred were playing on the phones we got for the units that day, my mom and dad were clearing up the kitchen, and England was sitting across from me reading a book. As I looked at him, he glanced up, sensing my eyes on him. He sat up even straighter, clearing his throat.

"You should know, you're not what I expected." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" "I thought you would be more of a fangirl, squealing every time I talk or when Alfred proclaims to be a hero. You're just, normal." I smiled.

"I have had a lot of practice. Anyways England-"

"Arthur."

"What?"

"Call me Arthur." Nodding, I continued to talk.

"Anyways Arthur, what do you know about the units I'll be getting." The unit hummed thoughtfully.

"The ones you'll be getting are based on your personality. I think every unit you get will be compatible with you some way or another. You're also not the only one getting units. Other people are getting units from different animes that fit their personality." I leaned back and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"That makes sense." As we lapsed into silence my mom faced us.

"Alright, bedtime! School day tomorrow!"

I groaned as the devil called my alarm clock beeped into life at seven twenty. Getting up, I went through my morning routine, and blindly got dressed. As I stumbled downstairs, Alfred gave me a cup of coffee.

"Hey Al. Whatcha doing up?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Nope."

"Iggy and I are taking you to school!"

"... Al?"

"Yes?" I glanced up at him.

"Does Arthur know?"

"Does Arthur know what?" The British man walked in, a cup of tea in is hand. I looked at him.

"That you're taking me to school today." The man nodded.

"Yes. I would like to see this, school of yours. You're in ninth grade correct?"

"Yes." A silenced lasted for thirty seconds before Alfred pulled us out the door.

"Come on dudes, let's go!"

Six hours later I was making my way to my last period. As a freshman, I sadly took gym. I walked slowly, mentally yelling when I heard my phone buzz again. Throughout the day both units had been texting me constantly, Alfred because he had nothing better to do, and Arthur, well, he was secretly a mother hen at heart. As I looked at the text, my heart froze. Because there on that message, was the words of doom.

**AL: Hey don't ride da bus. Iggy n I be picking u up after school. Then we r going to da mall to shop. C u soon!**

The mall. Of all the things we could have done, it's the mall. God help me.

"Hey yeah~ Party in the USA!" Arthur and I looked at each other and facepalmed. After they had picked me up from school, it was decided that Arthur would drive and Alfred would be shotgun, as I had shotgun last time. Unfortunately for us, Al had claimed that since he was the hero, he'd get control of the radio. Now I, along with Arthur, was listening to Miley Cyrus, again, and Alfred was singing along. I grimaced as I saw Arthur's face grow red and his hands turn white from holding on to the steering wheel too tight.

"Hey Alfred!"

"What?"

"Turn to a different station!"

"Why?" I leaned forward, grasped his head and made him look at the one driving the car.

"That's why." Soon after that, the classical music station was filling the car.

* * *

"Ok. So I assume that both of you will get lost right?" I was standing next to Arthur as he observed Alfred running in and out of different stores, with exclamations of "Dude!" and "Awesome!".

"You assume correctly. I have never been in a mall before, and the amount of noise is giving me a headache." I nodded and winced as Alfred bumped into a couple of people. Sighing, I turned me attention back to the blond beside me.

"I agree. So why don't we go home?" Arthur turned and looked at me.

"Is there something I should know?" I shrugged.

"Well, yeah. You're based off England from the anime Hetalia. There's bound to be extreme fangirls in the mall who will crowed you and Al, thinking your cosplayers." The man next to me nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I see what you mean. Let's grab Alfred and go somewhere less crowded." I nodded and followed him as he led they way to the hyper unit, weaving in and out of the crowds.

"Hey, Annalise!" I stopped and turned when my name was called, leaving Arthur to find Alfred alone. I blushed darkly when I realized that Diaz called my name. Diaz was a boy who went to school with me and also lived right across the street from me, one house to the left. He was a junior and often took me to school when I was late for the bus.

"Hi Diaz. What's up?"

"Nothing much. How bout you?" Diaz was taller than me, so it only took him two steps to catch up with me. I smiled softly thinking about my weekend and the units. Units. Arn't I forgetting something? I looked up at Diaz before spotting Al and Arthur yelling at each other in the middle of the food court.

"..and so I hope you could come, and it would be a lot of fun if you came. Annalise?" I groaned and shot a grin at him.

"Sure! Party, your place right?"

"Yeah, Saturday."

"Ok. I gotta go, see you later?" Diaz smiled.

"Ya. Text me." I stood still for a few moments before jumping up and down for a moment. However the yelling of the two men in the background brought me back to earth. I turned to see Alfred and Arthur throwing food at each other, while a security guard walked over. Great.

"I can't believe you got banned from the mall." It was later that evening when I told my parents over dinner that Al and Arthur got into trouble. Alfred nodded, mouth full off chicken. He swallowed before talking loudly.

"I know! I was just telling Iggy that he needed to lighten up and not dress like an old man. It's not my fault he took it personally!" The man being talked about was carefully eating, napkin over his lap and plate loaded carefully.

"I did not. You took my comment about you being fat personally." Before FFII could happen, my sister intervened.

"Girls, girls, please you're both pretty. Mom, may I be excused?" My mom looked at her and nodded.

"Night Lizzy. Sleep well."

"Night Lizzy-Bug."

"Good night Miss Elizabeth." My sister waved at us before she disappeared up the stairs. My mom look at us then at the clock.

"It's late, so why don't we all head to bed. Arthur, there's a guest bedroom downstairs, you're welcome to it, or you can room with Alfred. Anna, sleep, no midnight movie marathons."

Later that night I was sitting in my room, talking quietly with Al and Arthur. Both said that they could stay up longer then most humans without getting exhausted because they weren't humans. I was on my laptop, given back to me earlier that morning.

"Hey, do you guys want jobs?" Alfred shrugged before laying down on the floor.

"I don't care. As long as its fun." I looked then at the person sitting beside me as he thought.

"I guess so. I assume it might grow to be boring after a while staying at the house while you and Elizabeth are at school." I smiled, and then turned my laptop so both could see it.

"Ok, Alfred, I think you should work at GameStop or another video game place. That way it isn't boring and you could get a discount on some of the games. Arthur, you could work as a librarian or accountant. I was looking at you papers earlier and those where some of the most recommended jobs." Alfred was nodded along to what I was saying. "Yeah, I could do that." Arthur also looked happy.

"That sounds good. I think while you're in school tomorrow, Alfred and I will look for jobs. Sound fine?" I grinned, happy both of them were happy.

"Yeah. That's awesome!"

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading. Please review as I love hearing what you guys think. I know that America and England are a little OOC but I wanted them this was as to show that they have a mind of their own. See ya next time!**


	3. Ivan, Feliciano and Ludwig

_**I do not own Hetalia or any recognizable merchandise you see here. Thanks for reading.^^**_

_**~Annalise's Pov~**_

* * *

It was seventh period when it happened. I was playing basketball, along with a few other girls, when the feeling hit me. The urge. I felt my confidence expand and grow. I was to be...Mother Russia.

It was around four thirty when I got home, tired from the day. My sister was over at her friend's house, and my mom out with her friends. Alfred, Arthur and my dad were all at work, leaving me to do whatever I wanted. I stretched out on the sofa, eyeing all the boxes around me. We were nearly done with moving, and only had a few more nights in our house. The movers had come to take a few boxes for us yesterday, and gave us the key to the new place.

As I laid quietly, the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door when I realized it was the delivery guy. He wheeled in a box and had the usual papers for me to sign. The process was quiet and quick, and after five minutes the guy left. I then turned to inspect the paper tapped the to box.

**Congratulations! You have received the Chibi Ivan Braginski unit! ****We have included failsafe ways to wake up your unit!**

**~Speak in Russian**

**~Bang on the box**

**~Don't die**

** We at Anime Obsessor Corp hope you enjoy your Chibi Russia Unit!**

I facepalmed as I finished reading the paper. Apparently Chibi Russia was scarier than regular Russia. Sighing, I tapped on the box and waited. After a few moments, something inside the box tapped back. After a few moments of staring at it, I grabbed a hammer laying so conveniently near me, and broke open the box. After a few seconds, I had enough courage to look into the box. What I saw melted my heart. The little unit inside was so adorable and cute.

"Hello Ivan. I'm Annalise." I cooed at him for about five minutes until he tugged my arm. He looked into my soul with his purple misty eyes and asked,

"Are you Mother Russia?"

It was later that night when Alfred and Arthur got back to the house, and I had made dinner, slow roasted chicken with potatoes and green beans. Tired of waiting, I had sat down to eat, Ivan in my arms. As both of the men walked in, they froze at the site.

"Uh, Sissy? Are you aware that's Russia?" I looked up at them and smiled.

"Yes. Problem?" Arthur grabbed Al and they both slowly backed away.

"Uh, nope. No problem. See ya!" They both bolted out, leaving Ivan to stare at them.

"Mama, they're funny." I patted him softly on the head.

"Yes, yes they are."

The next few days I left Ivan at home with my mother, who was unaffected by his cuteness and creepiness. Alfred and Arthur avoided Ivan as best they could, before admitting defeat and spent time with him. We had also completed the move to the new house- read mansion, and settled in nicely. The new place had a huge basement, with a small kitchenette and lab, the main floor with a huge living room, dinning room and kitchen, along with a den and a sun room. There were also two more floors upstairs with a bunch of rooms and bathrooms, along with a huge attic. We had a huge backyard and a shed for storage. While Alfred, Arthur, Ivan and I lived full-time in the new house, my mom, dad, and sister stayed at the old house during the weekdays due to it being closer to school and my dad's work. The first couple of days was different from not being around them a lot, but my units and I grew closer together as a family. It was cheesy but true. It had been three days since Ivan had arrived, so we were expecting a new unit to arrive.

As I was heading upstairs to my new suite, yes suite, when the doorbell rang. Sighing I went back down the huge flight of stairs, Ivan on my hip. After he asked me if I was Mother Russia, he decided I was, and proceeded to call me Mama, adopting my hispanic heritage. I opened the door and sure enough it was the delivery guy.

"Today's your lucky day. You get two units. I was also told to inform you that these are the last of your Hetalia units." He wheeled them in as usual, and then left, astounding me at how fast he was. Ivan tugged at my shirt, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"We should open them da?" He then proceeded to pout, causing me to coo over him for a minute.

"Ok, let's see who we got shall we?"

**Congratulations! You have received the Feliciano Vargas Unit! We have included a few failsafe ways to wake him.**

**~Make pasta. Or just boil water. Both work. Meh**

**~Have a Ludwig or Lovino Unit come and yell at him to get up. We are not responsible for the lake of tears caused by your unit's fear. Don't worry, he's cute when he's scared.**

**~Tug on his curl. Again not responsible for any attack cause by a scared Feliciano Unit.**

**We at Anime Obsessor Corp hope you enjoy your Italy Unit!**

Groaning, I looked at Ivan as he pointed at the third choice.

"No." I then walked over to the intercom (yes intercom) and yelled into it.

"Alfred, Arthur, entrance hall now!" It took a few moments, but both arrived. "Hey Sissy, are these the new units?" Alfred was walking around inspecting them.

"Yeah. Hey Al, I need you to pick up the Feliciano box and take it into the kitchen. We need to boil water to wake him up." The american nodded on assent before carrying the box easily into the next room. Along with his "hero" moments, he also had his super strength, which came in handy.

"Hey Lise, who's the other unit?" Along with Alfred calling me Sissy, Arthur had also gave me a nickname. I shrugged.

"I haven't looked yet." I placed Ivan down and he rushed over to Arthur, demanding to be picked up. The older man shrugged, but complied. I then turned my attention to the paper in front of me.

**Congratulations! You have received the Ludwig Unit! We have included failsafe ways to wake up your unit.**

**~Cook ****Wurst**

**~Open a can of beer**

**~Have a Feliciano Unit call for Ludwig**

**~Order him out of the box**

**We at Anime Obsessor Corp hope you enjoy your Germany Unit!**

I exchanged looks with Arthur and decided that the first two options were out, as we didn't have beer or wurst. Italy wasn't out of the box as well, so it looked like it was the fourth option. I cleared my throat and stepped forward.

"Um, Ludwig, get out of the box!" I then backed out, grabbing Ivan and running to Arthur for safety when the box exploded. Out stepped the Ludwig unit, standing at attention. He looked around for a few moments before spotting me and Ivan on the floor behind Arthur. He walked toward us with only a few steps.

"You must be Annalise, my owner, ja?" I nodded before trying to get up, still holding Ivan. Arthur looked between us for a few moments before excusing himself to help Alfred.

Ludwig sighed before helping me up off the floor.

"I assume that the child you're holding is yours?" I shook my head before replying.

"Sorta. This is Ivan, the Russia Unit." Said unit gave Ludwig a creepy smile.

"You won't hurt my Mama da?" Ludwig stared back before nodding.

"Ja, I won't hurt her. She seems nice."

"~Vee, Luddy, you're here too!" I could only blink as the Italy Unit rushed by me in favor of hugging the Germany Unit, with Alfred and Arthur following. I smiled, letting the two units talk before clearing my throat.

"Hi Feliciano." The Italian turned and smiled when he saw me.

"You must be Annalise, our owner. You can call me Feli if you want.~Vee."

"Ok. So I'm Annalise, but you can call me Anna, Lise, Sissy, Mama, or a combo of all, I don't mind. And second, you are all the Hetalia units I have and going to get. We also will get more units from different animes as well." Ludwig was nodding along to my speech.

"So is there any other things we need to know about?" I shrugged.

"I have a mom and dad and sister, me and my sister are adopted, uh, that's about it. You can pick what ever room you want in the house, as my parents and sister prefer to stay at the old house."

Feliciano waved a hand in the air.

"Do we have chores? Do we have to get jobs?" I nodded.

"The chores is a must, especially with a house this big. We each have cooking nights, and chores we get. For example, I'll do laundry every third day, and Arthur will vacuum once a week. So I guess pick a regular house hold chore and commit to it. As for jobs, both Alfred and Arthur have a job."

"I would like to get a job. It would give me something to do."

"~Vee, I don't like jobs. Do I have to?" Feliciano looked a bit upset, tugging on Ludwig's shirt.

"Hey Feli, I know what you could do. I have to go to school, and Ivan needs someone to watch him. If you want, you could be his babysitter." The Italian smiled widely and nodded.

* * *

_**Ok, so that's the chapter! Thanks to those who have followed and reviewed. So I've decided that instead of stopping at five chapters and going on to introduce a different anime in a different story, that I'll continue to use this story. So this is now a multi-crossover. Thanks for reading and please review as I enjoy reading your opinions. Yours~HSS**_


	4. Featuring A Party And Levi

_**Any recognizable merchandise you see doesn't belong to me. I own nothing but my OC's Annalise, Elizabeth, Diaz and the Anime Obsessor Corp. Also the delivery man. And the manuals for AOT and BB. Thanks for reading.~HSS-P.s-Rated T for a certain someone's potty mouth. And sweet Lovino making an appearance in Feliciano. **_

* * *

_**~Annalise's Pov~**_

It took a while, but after a couple of days, both Ludwig and Feliciano settled down into our family. Ludwig had gotten a job as a historian at the local library where Arthur worked. Feliciano was happy enough to stay home and watch Ivan while I was at school, but both would burst into tears when I had to leave. Strangely enough, both called me Mama.

It was Sunday, and I was just lazing around till the party later on. Feliciano, Ludwig, Ivan and Alfred were at the store, and Arthur was still at work. I was busy texting Diaz, and my mom had agreed to pick me up and take me. The rest of the units reacted strangely to the thought of me going to a party, and Ludwig and Alfred insisted that they would be the ones to pick me up. Shrugging, I leaped up when my mom honked her horn. Party time.

When I got there, the party was already going wild. There was a smell of beer in the air, and a lot of sexy clothes and moves going on. I was already almost out the door when Diaz saw me.

"Hey sexy babe!" He staggered drunkenly over to me.

"How you liking my party?" He placed an arm around me and I felt scared. Truly scared. It seemed like his friends crowded around me and were leering at me when I heard a welcomed voice.

"Hey the Hero is here!" Alfred along with Ludwig were walking over to us.

"Hey dude, let my ow- sister go." The smile of the american's face was anything but friendly. Ludwig walked over and pulled me away, his expression unreadable. Diaz drunkenly reached for me again, but I shifted so that my body was hidden behind Ludwig.

"Lets go."

When we got to the car, Feliciano quietly handed me Ivan when I burst into tears. I sobbed, holding Ivan close to me like a landline. I heard the others talking quietly and I felt Feliciano rubbing my back soothingly.

"It's alright Mama. We're here."

The next week the others refused to let me out of their sight. Ivan especially was cuddly and slept with me during the nights. I didn't eat at first until Arthur threatened me with his cooking. All I could think about was being trapped and defenseless. And weak. Alfred offered to teach me how fight, but it didn't help. Ludwig expertly said that I needed to get through it by myself.

It was a Sunday when the doorbell rang. I was sitting in the living room with all the other units, exchanging glances when it rang. I stood up, holding Ivan.

"I'll get it. Ludwig, you coming?" Out of all my units, he was the most protective, but I shrugged it off as knowing the clumsy Italian. When we reached the door, I groaned when I saw it was the delivery man. I opened the door and he wheeled in a box.

"I thought we were done with Hetalia." The man sighed.

"You are, this is a unit from... Attack On Titan." As soon as I heard that I froze. As much as I love Hetalia, I loved AOT even more. Not that I didn't love my units...yeah I'm gonna stop thinking now."

"Lise? How do we wake it up?" Ludwig was looking over the paper, and his eyebrows were raised.

"Give me it please." I shifted Ivan onto my hip, and nearly fangirled when I saw the name.

**Congratulations****! You have ****received**** the Levi Unit! ****We have included a few failsafe ways to wake your unit.**

**~Mention state of the art cleaning supplies.**

**~Say that Mikasa is Humanity's Strongest and Run Forest Run!**

**~Ask if Levi is in a yaoi paring with the Eren and/or Erwin units.**

**~Complain of all the dirt in your house.**

**~Place a Hanji Unit in front of the box.**

**~Open and don't die.**

**We at Anime Obsessor Corp hope you enjoy your Levi Unit!**

"Mama, how do we wake him up?" Ludwig looked curious as he read the paper.

"Why shouldn't we say "Mikasa is Humanity's Strongest?" I hit the blond on the head and quickly pulled him out of the line of fire as the box exploded. The noise caused all the units to come rushing toward us.

"Sissy, what's happening?" Alfred had gotten his hands on a gun and now was pointing it at the noise. I facepalmed and placed Ivan in his hands, replacing the gun.

"Stay." I then walked towards the Levi unit who was now becoming visible in the dust.

"Uh, Levi?" I only had made it two steps before I was knocked off my feet. I looked up to see Humanity's Strongest in his glory, three inches taller than me.

"Were you the brat who said that Ackerman was stronger than me?" He then placed a foot on my chest, pressing down hard.

"No, that was Ludwig. I'm Annalise.." I trailed off as Levi removed his foot.

"Oh, so _you're_ my owner? What were they thinking, placing me with a fucking brat?

Before I could register what happened, Ludwig had Levi in a death grip, pushing him up against the wall.

"Touch her again, and you'll regret it, ja?"

"Kolkolkolkolkol...kolkolkolkol... I agree with Ludwig. Touch Mother Russia and die...da?" Ivan had joined in with the death threats, a purple aura surrounding him.

"To be honest, a gentleman isn't suppose to issue threats, but I happen to agree. Lise is a lovely Lady, and I hate to see her hurt."

"Yeah dude! I'm the hero, so I'll "hero" you for touching her."

"~Vee, Mama is so nice. She gives me pasta and doesn't yell at me. Don't fucking touch her you basterdo." My eyes started to well up with tears.

"Oh, you guys..."

Levi glanced around before smiled softly, a wistful look in his eyes.

"The Anime Obsessor Corp. will be pleased to hear this." I looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"The first set of units were a test to see if the Corp. could trust you. The Hetalia units were also the ones who had the most trust issues. So basically the other units will get along with you very well. Also, I'm very sorry for hurting you, but it had to be done. Besides, I was serious about the brat thing. How old are you, sixteen?"

"Fifteen."

"Fucking hell." I ignored all the death glares in favor of grabbing Ivan and taking a nap.

"So, you are saying we are lucky?"

"Yes. According to other units, most receivers are hard-core crazy fangirls who...never mind. You're just lucky that Annalise is a nice girl. In fact, the units who are being sent to her are very satisfied that she isn't some hard-core fan. But that wont stop them from testing her. In fact, me being sent here was my test. Annalise passed."

I woke up to the smell of pasta cooking in the air. Arthur was reading the evening paper across from me, and Ivan was playing a game with Alfred on the floor. As I set up, Arthur glanced over at me.

"Oh, how are you feeling Lise?"

"Ok. So what happened? Arthur sighed.

"After you feel asleep on the sofa, we all talked and agreed to get along. Feliciano is cooking dinner and Levi is enjoying cleaning the house, with Ludwig following him. I nodded.

"So, what kinda of pasta?"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please~Hiddenshadowsoul**_


	5. Hanji and Erwin

**Hey! So here's my new chapter, forgive me, I'm so sorry it's so extremely late. I also do recognize that I have a lot of time skips, but please be patient as I'm trying to make it as interesting as I can for you, the reader, as well as move in deeper to my plot line. Also, happy bleated holidays. I do not own any recognizable merchandise. But I own Annalise, Diaz, some AOT manuals, Anime Obsessor Corp and Delivery Man! ~HSS**

* * *

_**~Annalise's Pov~**_

Dinner that night was incredibly awkward, as Levi and Ludwig kept staring at each other. Feli, being the oblivious adorable thing he was, didn't pick up the tension. Alfred and Arthur kept me between them and I held Ivan in my arms. I picked at my food, dispute it being Feliciano's cooking. In the end I slowly nodded off, and ended up having to ask Alfred to carry me up to my room.

As he put me down on the bed, he gently pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"Night Sissy." As he made his way out, I called softly to him.

"Is, everything alright? Is Ludwig ok?"

"Yeah, it's just- never mind. Go to sleep." And with that he made his way out of my room, closing the door tightly behind him.

* * *

The next day I was woken up to Ivan poking my cheek, emitting kolkolkolkol as he did so. Groaning, I rolled out of bed, picking up Ivan as I did so. Placing him gently in a crib I had for him, I got dressed for the day. Finished getting ready I once again picked up Ivan, placing him on my hip and made my way downstairs. Hearing voices from the kitchen I made my way down there only to see Arthur at the stove, with Alfred behind him, begging him not to cook. They both looked up as I entered the room, each wishing me a good morning.

"Hey, do you guys know where Feli, Ludwig and Levi are?" I had just finished eating after convincing Arthur not to make breakfast.

"I think Feliciano is still asleep, Ludwig's out back running laps, and I have no idea where Levi is." "No need to wonder. I'm here." I stiffened when I heard his voice, to only feel his breath on my neck a moment later.

"Well Brat, I usually don't apologize, and I very rarely do it nicely, but I hope that our rough start will fade, yes?" I simply nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Good."

Levi then pulled back from me, and started walking around the table.

"So I'm guessing you're in school, correct Brat? And what about the others? Do they sit around all lazy or do they actually do work. I don't want to live in a pigsty." I cleared my throat roughly before answering.

"Yes, in fact I leave in twenty minutes. What the others do while I'm in school varies. Feliciano stays home and watches Ivan; he also does the odd chores around the house, even though we all pitch in. Alfred works as a salesmen, and Arthur as a librarian. Ludwig also just got a job as a historian for the local library and is interviewing for a high-paying job at the nearby university." Levi nodded along and scratched his head.

"So, do I need to get a job?" He raised an eyebrow critically as he awaited my answer. I shrugged.

"I guess so, and you do need to pitch in with chores as well. Find something you're interested in and then we'll go from there." Levi swiped a finger across the kitchen table.

"Oh I found something."

* * *

Later that day, I was outside playing with Feliciano and Arthur, who found it fun to pass the soccer ball to each other or as they called it a football, keeping it away from me. In the end, I gave up, finding it better to watch Ivan in the shade than to compete with the males. I had just sat down when a truck made it's way up our driveway, carrying the Anime Obsessor Corp. Logo. The truck rolled to a stop not even twenty feet from me and the Delivery Man jumped out. Groaning, I jumped up before picking up Ivan, walking over to the truck.

"Which ones do you think are here?" We had just finished bringing in the boxes, and everyone had gathered in the den.

"I don't know Alfred. We'll have to wait and see." I placed Ivan in Feli's arms before glancing at the manuals.

**Congratulations! You have received the Hanji Zoe Unit! We have included a few failsafe ways to wake up your unit!**

**~Mention a state of the art lab. Your Hanji Unit adores experimenting, and would love to spend hours down there.**

**~Have a Levi Unit start arguing with them. Most of the time a Hanji Unit can't resist winning an argument with a Levi Unit.**

**~Bang on the box. Not recommended.**

**We at Anime Obsessor Corp hope you enjoy your Unit!**

**Congratulations! You have received the Erwin Smith Unit! We have included a few failsafe ways to wake up your unit!**

**~Tell him that a Hanji Unit is attempting to experiment on an Eren Yeager Unit. Most of the time your Erwin Unit will come to the rescue. **

**~Have a Levi Unit cuss up a storm. It usually motivates your Erwin Unit to get up.**

**~Bang on the box and duck so you won't get cut when the box explodes. **

**We at Anime Obsessor Corp hope you enjoy your Unit!**

I glanced up at Levi after I finished reading the manuals. When he heard Hanji's name, his face turned white and his lips pressed together. Then after hearing Erwin's name, he calmed down.

"So we have shitty-eye's-" I quickly hit his head, causing him to glare at me.

"There is a baby in the room!" Levi looked annoyed.

"So? It's just a small brat." I walked over and placed Ivan in Felicano's arms before lunging at Levi. I quickly managed to get a few punches in before Ludwig pulled me back.

"Stop it. Fighting him is not going to solve anything." I glared.

"Yeah, well, it sure makes me feel better." I then turned my attention to the boxes.

"Lets open Erwin's first."

I looked back over the manuals, then pushed Levi in front.

"Talk." He glared at me briefly before kicking the box.

"Oi, wake up." He glared as the box still didn't move.

"Get your ass up!" Ludwig had to tighten his grip on me while Levi continued to curse to wake up both Hanji and Erwin. It took well over five minutes for them to wake up and even then Levi hadn't stopped his cursing.

Erwin was the first one to wake up, for less of a word. I nodded to Alfred to open the box so he could exit. He looked around before shaking his head.

"So this is where I'm staying?" I grinned. From what I could tell from the anime and manga Erwin was generally polite, so I was excited about that. Levi still hadn't stopped cussing, so Erwin walked over and glared. The shorter unit started to quiet down. Erwin then turned and spotted the rest of us. His blue eyes flirted over us till they landed on me.

"You must be Annalise." I smiled.

"Yes, pleased to meet you." He nodded.

"And you as well." The other units stepped forward to introduce themselves while I headed over to Hanji's box. I hummed before whispering,

"We have a lab in the basement." With that the box almost exploded open, and the Hanji Unit leaped out.

"Did you say lab?" Their eyes glinted with lust at the thought of a lab. I laughed.

"Yes, I said lab. I don't know if it has everything you want since I've only been down there to clean so." Hanji looked ready to sprint down the stairs when Levi's voice cut over.

"Oi, shitty-eye's, get over here." Hanji grinned before rushing over and hugging the Levi Unit.

"Levi, I missed you! It's been so long since I've seen you." Levi snorted.

"Stop fucking lying. It's only been a few days." I groaned. I knew Levi's cursing would be a problem, but not one that I wanted to deal with early on. Looking at the huge grandfather clock, it was about seven thirty.

"Hey guys, why don't we think about dinner?" Arthur looked ecstatic as soon as I announced that.

"Oh it is isn't it? Well I can whip up some shepherds pie and-"

"No!" Alfred covered England's mouth.

"No, uh, Ludwig said he was going to cook. Uh, a german meal...yeah.." Al finished lamely. Arthur frowned.

"Are you sure? Ludwig, do you think you'll need any help?" Poor Ludwig look so lost that I had to step on.

"Hey Arthur, why don't you show Hanji and Erwin where they can stay. Also give a house tour while you're at it, please." Arthur nodded.

"Sure. Come on lads, this way." He walked out with the new units behind him. We all let out a sigh of relief when he left.

"What are you thinking? When Shitty-eyes sees the lab they'll never want to leave." I turned to face him.

"Thats the point. Arthur will be occupied trying to get them out of the lab to come up and try to make a side dish or desert. I really do care for him, but he still doesn't get the fact he can't cook." Levi nodded.

"I think all of us units have heard horror stories about Arthur's cooking. One time a Sealand Unit escaped his grasp and hid with our Marco Unit." I blinked. That was enlightening.

"Well ok then. Ludwig, let's get cracking."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. When I get a chance I'll go over my other chapters and revise. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, with many more to come. Thanks!**

_**~Hiddenshadowsoul**_


End file.
